De los Merodeadores y otros cuentos
by moonita
Summary: Un conjunto de eventos aparentemente insignificantes suceden durante el séptimo y último año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, el primero de esos eventos, el extraño origen de la adicción de James Potter al café sin azucar.
1. Café sin azucar

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter, incluidos los fantásticos Merodeadores, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

1\. El extraño origen de la adicción de James Potter al café sin azúcar

"Estas tomando café. Tú nunca tomas café."

Lily se gira sorprendida para encontrar a James Potter sentado al lado de ella, dedicándole una mirada confundida con sus profundos ojos avellana. Probablemente su propia cara demacrada ha contestado antes que ella, pues no ha pronunciado una palabra todavía cuando el chico continúa.

"Oh, no has tenido una buena noche, Evans. Más vale que esto esté bien cargado."

Ha tomado la taza de las manos de la pelirroja y se la ha llevado a los labios, y Lily se lo ha permitido. Porque Merlín, de verdad no ha sido una buena noche, y su cerebro aún no ha recibido todavía una dosis suficiente del precioso líquido que ahora mismo James le roba. Después de dar un largo trago, él le devuelve la taza alzando una ceja, sorprendido.

"Sin azúcar, Lily?"

"Sin azúcar, James."

"Ok."

Le ha sonreído, ambos han sonreído, aunque ella no se ha dado cuenta. No se ha dado cuenta tampoco que la mesa de Gryffindor se encuentra casi vacía, como el resto de las mesas incluida la de profesores, porque es muy temprano para estar desayunando en domingo, ella se ha concentrado en prepararse un par de tostadas y de vez en cuando dar un par de sorbitos a su taza de café. No ha notado tampoco que minutos más tarde el resto de los Merodeadores ha llegado, y Sirius ha lanzado una palabrota para manifestar su sorpresa al encontrar a Prongs y Evans almorzando juntos. Cuando Alice y Marlenne por fin se sientan a su lado, el café por fin ha hecho efecto.

"Hey! Donde han estado? "

"Algunas de nosotras necesitamos dormir para funcionar, Lils."

Marlenne no se molesta en preguntarle qué hace James Potter sentado al lado de ella, ha pensado que debe tratarse de una casualidad, y no se equivoca del todo. Lily toma su taza para dar un sorbito más y antes de ponerla sobre la mesa las manos de James la detienen.

Levanta la ceja izquierda, fingiendo sorpresa, pero en el fondo no se sorprende, y él lo sabe. También James levanta la ceja, pero su rostro expresa reto, diversión. Así que ella lo permite de nuevo, retira sus manos de la taza para dejársela a James, que sin dejar de mirarla toma de nuevo un largo trago de café que le sabe a triunfo y le regresa la taza, girándose para seguir conversando con Sirius, como si nada. Cuando el contacto visual se rompe, Lily también se vuelve hacia sus amigas, que han observado la escena boquiabiertas.

"Qué?"

"Qué?!" Ha repetido Alice más alto de lo que pretende, captando la atención de algunos comensales cercanos, intenta formular su verdadera pregunta.

"Él .. tu, .." Alice señala la taza exasperada, y se da por vencida.

Y Lily se ríe, una risa fácil, alegre, extraña. Y mientras Marlenne frunce el ceño, preocupada, Evans se da cuenta de que hace días su boca no ha emitido un sonido tan auténtico.

"Es sólo café."

"Oh, claro. Es sólo café. Compartido de la misma taza. Con el chico que odias desde tercer año. Él tiene novia, tú tienes novio. Pero Merlín, es sólo café."

Las palabras elocuentes de Marlenne hacen que Lily parpadee un poco, pero no que se arrepienta. Ha sido justo eso lo que ha estado molestando a la pelirroja en los últimos días. Lily no quiere ser un personaje, no quiere el guión que sus amigas y el resto han escrito para ella, y aunque se ha estado engañando durante un año pensando que así es feliz, se ha equivocado. Pero ahora intenta corregirse, y corregir a los demás, ya estando en eso.

"Te equivocas Marlenne."

La rubia hace un ademán con la mano, indicando que no piensa discutir más el tema, después de todo tal vez si es simplemente café. Pero Alice ha notado el énfasis de Lily en la frase, y no se pregunta más porqué Lily ha dejado que James robe su café, se pregunta qué mierda hace Lily bebiendo café. Y entonces nota las enormes manchas negras que crecen debajo de los espectaculares ojos verdes de su amiga.

"Lily?"

Ella no contesta inmediatamente. Termina por fin el café, se sacude algunas migajas de su túnica y comienza a levantarse de la mesa. Es consciente de que la conversación de al lado acerca de Quidditch ha dejado de contar con la acertada participación de James, que debe estar pendiente de su respuesta, pero no se molesta en bajar la voz.

"Terminé con Fabian ayer después de la reunión de prefectos. Y tampoco odio a Potter. Así que solo has acertado en dos cosas, Mars, en que él tiene novia y en que ha sido sólo café."

Y como ninguna de sus amigas ha sabido que decir, Lily ha tomado sus cosas y ha comenzado a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Pero no ha dado todavía dos pasos cuando escucha claramente la voz de James dirigiéndose a Alice y Marlenne.

"Sí, sólo café. Ni siquiera le ha puesto azúcar!"

Aunque no lo ve, Lily puede imaginar a James guiñando un ojo a las chicas. Seguramente ha pasado así, pues Alice se ríe suavemente y Marlenne bufa, obviamente no le ha hecho gracia.

Por segunda vez en día, y tal vez en el mes, la pelirroja se ríe con ganas.

James Potter la ha escuchado, y aunque ha luchado internamente, ha grabado en su memoria esos pequeños instantes. El sabor amargo del café, las manos de ella bajo las suyas al tomar la taza, su risa liviana. Está jodido, lo sabe cuando Donna se acerca a saludarlo con un beso en los labios, acercándole el cuerpo y recordándole las perfectas curvas que la componen, y lo único que puede pensar Potter es que su boca aún sabe a café amargo. Sube a su dormitorio de premio anual y pasa tal vez una hora cepillándose los dientes y el sabor no cede, no se va.

Está jodido, pero tal vez eso lo sabe desde antes. Antes incluso de dar el primer trago de café amargo esa mañana.


	2. Las aventuras secretas de Sirius Black

**2\. Las aventuras secretas de Sirius Black y de cómo le rompió el brazo a Lily Evans.**

"Y que tal ese chico de segundo que hizo la prueba?"

"Lo haría bien si el partido fuera contra Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, con Slytherin simplemente no tiene oportunidad, Mulciber lo destrozará antes de que se suba a la escoba"

Black gruñe. Ambos muchachos terminan de quitarse las protecciones, guardan el equipo y se encaminan a la sala común, todo en silencio. Aunque no lo dice, Sirius sabe que su mejor amigo ha revisado ya mentalmente la lista completa de estudiantes de Gryffindor desde tercer año y no ha encontrado a nadie suficientemente bueno para reemplazar a Frank.

"Tal vez Frank regrese a tiempo para el partido", murmura Sirius poco convencido.

El señor Longbottom ha muerto este miércoles. Sirius tiene todavía fresca la expresión tensa de Frank cuando la profesora lo ha sacado de clase de pociones para darle la noticia. Los rumores dicen que el prestigiado auror ha muerto como héroe, en una batalla contra mortífagos. Sirius se pregunta si es cierto, y es probable. Se pregunta cuántos Black se encontraban en esa batalla y si fue un Black el que pronunció la maldición asesina, y es probable.

Como James, Sirius quiere salir a plantarse contra esos idiotas. Quiere convertirse en auror, hacer la diferencia. Pero mientras estén encerrados en Hogwarts, su única manera de mostrar su postura es humillar todas las veces que se puede a Mulciber y compañía, y eso incluye los partidos de Quidditch. Se lo deben a los pobres niños de primer año que han recibido los maltratos de los Slytherin, se lo deben a los de estudiantes de origen muggle que todos los días aguantan insultos estúpidos. Se lo deben a Frank, que ha tenido que salir esta tarde a enterrar a su padre. Y para eso necesitan un buscador de remplazo, uno bueno, antes del partido de este sábado.

Después de ducharse, se tumban en un sillón cerca del fuego en la sala común, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Remus está patrullando, Peter ha salido hace rato a las cocinas. Sirius sabe que no hay nada más que pensar, James no encontrará a nadie a la altura, terminará eligiendo a algún chico que al menos no se caiga de su escoba y lo pondrá de cazador, mientras él carga sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de buscador. No es una mala idea, su capitán no juega mal esa posición, excepto que Black conoce una persona mejor para ocupar ese puesto. Revelar su nombre o no, es realmente lo que Sirius analiza en estos momentos. Mira disimuladamente a su amigo, evaluando los posibles daños colaterales de confesar su secreto.

"Escucha Prongs, digamos que hipotéticamente conozco a alguien MUY talentoso para ocupar el puesto de buscador.."

"McGonagall no nos dejará meter a un mocoso de segundo año al partido, Padfoot"

"Hipotéticamente, supongamos que esta persona no es un niño de segundo sino alguien de séptimo año."

James frunce el ceño y Sirius se permite una sonrisa traviesa, divertido. Potter ha descartado ya al resto de los Merodeadores, Remus estará ya débil el sábado como para arriesgarse a volar, Peter teme a las alturas y a los Slytherin. Eso deja solamente a las chicas de séptimo, pero James conoce a Marlenne y a Alice de toda la vida, su vuelo es bueno, pero no rápido, no tanto como para impresionar a Sirius Black.

"Emmeline?"

"No."

James palidece, aterrado ante la sugerencia de Sirius. De todos los estudiantes que hay en su casa, ella es a la única que no quiere en el fuego cruzado entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Black debe estar bromeando, Merlín. Ni siquiera la han visto volar, nunca. O eso es lo que James piensa.

"Evans?"

Sirius asiente.

"Y cuando se supone que has descubierto que Evans es una talentosa buscadora, Padfoot amigo?"

Ha dado en el clavo, pero Sirius no contesta. El retrato de la señora gorda se abre, dejando pasar a Lily Evans que regresa de su ronda. Antes de que James pueda reaccionar, Sirius se levanta y aborda a Lily cuando ella se dirige al dormitorio de las chicas, a encontrarse con sus amigas. Potter observa la escena desde lejos y se da cuenta de que se está perdiendo de algo.

Escucha la risa suave de Lily cuando Sirius le pasa el brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrae hacia él en un medio abrazo mientras le susurra algo al oído. Se graba cada expresión, cada gesto, con la misma desesperación que ha bebido café amargo las últimas semanas. AL parecer Sirius ha terminado de susurrar al oído de Lily, y ella abre los ojos sorprendida, gira la cabeza hacia donde se encuentra James y sonríe. Estás loco, alcanza a escuchar que le dice a Sirius, pero ambos se dirigen hacia el sofá donde Potter se encuentra y se sientan a su lado.

"Lily lo hará."

"Lo haré." Concede ella, y parece que le hace gracia cuando debería estar aterrada. Se ha recogido el cabello en un chongo despeinado mientras habla, dejando un suave aroma a lo que puede ser almendra, o coco, o cualquier otra cosa, pero es suficiente para distraer a James, y tal vez un poco a Sirius.

"No."

James no ha vacilado en contestar, ya se ha levantado del sofá y camina hacia los dormitorios, pero cambia de parecer y regresa.

"No sé de dónde has sacado tú pedazo de idiota esta idea, pero no vamos a poner a Evans como remplazo. Incluso si juega tan bien como dices, los brutos de Lestrange y Rosier la tirarán de la escoba con la primera bludger que le lancen. No Sirius!"

Y aunque quiere agregar que prefiere perder el partido que ver a Lily lastimada, no lo hace. Se le ha saltado una vena de la frente y se da cuenta de que suda, adivina que hay suficiente tensión ya como para además ponerse sentimental. Ahora es Lily la que se levanta del sofá, y aunque no se ve molesta, James nota su expresión fastidiada.

"No me tirarán de la escoba. Incluso si me alcanzan con algún golpe, no caeré. No creo que golpeen la mitad de fuerte que nuestro jugador estrella, Sirius lo más que ha logrado es quebrarme el brazo y aún después de eso no caí, así que creo que puedo.. "

Lily detiene su argumento cuando nota que Potter ha lanzado sus brazos a Sirius e intenta capturarlo mientras vocifera maldiciones al moreno, que emprende la graciosa huida.

"QUE!?, Desde cuando sales a jugar Quidditch con Evans, idiota mal amigo... le rompiste un brazo!?"

"Estábamos jugando Prongs, no te enfades! Ella insistió en que tratara de tirarla, dijo que me convertiría mis brazos en serpientes y.. "

Y mientras Black y Potter dan vueltas a través de la sala común, Remus Lupin llega de sus guardias y se sienta al lado de Evans, que espera a que las cosas se calmen.

"Me perdí de algo. Obviamente"

"Sí, bueno. En resumen, Sirius quiere que yo remplace a Frank en el partido del sábado y Potter piensa que soy una doncella frágil y delicada, y que moriré si me deja jugar. "

Remus asiente, parece un resumen decente, pero hay algo que Lily ha omitido, y al joven licántropo le parece que su descuido ha sido deliberado.

"Y cuál es exactamente la parte que hace que corran en círculos por toda la sala común?"

"Oh, eso. Al parecer Sirius ha olvidado contarle a Potter que salimos un tiempo al final del quinto año, jugamos algo de Quidditch, nos rompimos algunos huesos, pero nada serio"

"Espera, no fue nada serio que parte? La parte donde salieron o la parte donde se rompieron los huesos?"

"Ambas"

"Oh. " El muchacho saca de sus bolsillos dos ranas de chocolate y ofrece una a la pelirroja. "Sospecho que vamos a necesitar un remplazo de golpeador también."

En el otro lado de la sala, Sirius y James ya han dejado de correr y discuten en voz baja.

"..Y tú, idiota, sabías lo que yo sentía por Lily! Mierda, Sirius, saliste con ella y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme!"

"No, no Prongs. Lily y yo sólo salimos como amigos, fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos. Primero lo de mi familia, luego Remus y tú estaban molestos por lo de Snape, y Lily pasaba por algo similar. Nos hicimos compañía, nos animamos el uno al otro, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad y nos distanciamos un poco"

Se quedan en silencio un momento, pero Sirius siente la necesidad de agregar algo. Evita hacer contacto visual, y continua.

"El fin de semana volvimos a hablar, quiero decir como antes, todos estaban en Hogsmeade. Fue una casualidad, yo regrese por el folleto de motocicletas que quería mostrarle a ese tipo Smith de Zonko, Lily estaba aquí ... bueno, hablamos un rato."

Sirius se obliga a no entrar en detalles, no necesita describirle a James que la chica había estado llorando cuando la encontró, ni tampoco que él la consoló y la abrazó hasta que la lluvia de sus preciosos ojos cesó. Dejó que se desahogara y la distrajo con conversaciones superficiales, le contó anécdotas divertidas y no se detuvo hasta que logró escuchar una débil risa salir de sus labios. Solo entonces le confesó que debía regresar con sus amigos hacía horas, Lily lo beso en la mejilla, con una vocecita que era apenas un susurro le dio las gracias y se fue.

James asiente, sabe que Sirius no dirá más, pero daría su mano izquierda por saber. Mierda, daría también el pie izquierdo.

"Dime la verdad Prongs, te molesta?"

"Que cosa?"

"Te molesta que haya salido un par de veces con Evans? Te molesta si lo hago de nuevo? Es decir, antes ni siquiera consideré intentar algo, porque estabas obsesionado con ella y eso, pero ahora tienes a Donna, y bueno, Lily estaba con Fabian, pero terminaron hace unas semanas y.."

"Lily no es como las otras chicas con las que has salido, Padfoot."

"Lo sé. "

Antes de que James pueda contestar algo, Lily y Remus aparecen, se han acercado al ver que los chicos han parado de discutir.

"Y bien?", sonríe la pelirroja hacia James, y entonces él recuerda que el tema de discusión debía ser si Evans puede remplazar a Frank como buscador, y no si puede tener una vida sentimental con alguien que no sea él. Por ahora, Potter se resigna.

"Hay práctica mañana y el viernes a las 7am, Evans. No llegues tarde.. y pídele a Elizabeth que te preste uno de sus uniformes"

Potter no lo sabe, pero ella ha soñado con escuchar esas palabras desde que descubrió el Quidditch. Y Lily sabe que es estúpido emocionarse por su efímera participación en el equipo, pero aunque es breve, es real, está sucediendo. Años antes pudo haberse presentado a las pruebas y no lo hizo, no lo hizo por ella, y en parte no lo hizo por James. Por ella, porque en su lista de prioridades esta su anhelo de ser medimago, y se ha concentrado en trabajar en eso y en nada más, al menos hasta ahora. Y por James, porque es importante para él, hay pocas cosas que Potter se toma con tanta seriedad, y Lily no quiere arruinarle las cosas mezclando amor con negocios. Muy en el fondo, o tal vez no tanto, Lily reconoce que entre James y ella sigue existiendo atracción, pero finge no saber. Finge, y cuando él le planta cara de resignación y le pide llegar temprano a la práctica, salta a sus brazos emocionada, da grititos de alegría, besa su mejilla. Y finge que no tiene importancia, aunque todavía le quemen los labios por el contacto fugaz con su piel. Aunque haya tenido que venir Sirius a jalarla por la cintura para despegarla de sus brazos.

Lily se deja abrazar por Sirius, que la levanta del suelo mientras le da vueltas y la felicita, aún tomándola por la cintura. Y finge que siente la misma emoción que cuando ha abrazado a James y su corazón ha latido mil veces más rápido, pero se da cuenta de que se engaña. Incluso Remus se da cuenta, no hace falta ser un genio. Y claro, Sirius también lo sabe, porque conoce a Lily y a James, sobre todo conoce a James. Sirius conoce tan bien a James, que sabe que su amigo no se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo ha mirado Lily, ni de cómo se ha quedado suspendida en sus brazos.

En efecto, Potter ignora todo esto. Todo lo que sabe es lo que sus ojos le dicen. Ve a Lily feliz en los brazos de su mejor amigo, quien la levanta delicadamente del suelo y da vueltas con ella. En ese momento, James ve todo a dos colores, rabia y celos, aunque no tiene derecho ni tampoco razón. Pero esto último él lo ignora, y Sirius lo sabe.


End file.
